Support for cell phones and other devices using cellular telephone network technology may vary substantially due to variation in the strength of the signal at a given location at given moment in time. The variation is due to several factors including the distribution of cellular service towers compatible with a particular cell phone's communication protocol and brand name, the topography of the area the cell is located in, the level data traffic at the local cell phone tower and/or within the cellular phone system the tower works within, among other factors. Very low signal strength may lead to unintelligible conversations, dropped calls, failed data transmissions among other undesirable events.
Alternative communication techniques may be deployed as a backup in the event of the unavailability of cell phone service. However, discontinuing the use of a cell phone, and starting to use separate equipment, such as satellite telephone equipment, takes a substantial amount of time, can be highly inconvenient, and leads to considerable discontinuity in personal conversation and/or in data transmission which is undesirable.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for ensuring continuity of communication sessions for mobile devices.